


【好兆头】天使的眼泪

by PineappleMike



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleMike/pseuds/PineappleMike
Summary: 如题BE预警，清水刀
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 12





	【好兆头】天使的眼泪

众所周知，天使是很少流泪的。

他们的眼泪虽然说没有凤凰那样神奇的治愈功能，但也是真真切切的神圣之物。有人说，他见过一位中年绅士面对着一片安静的湖流下一滴眼泪，那滴透明的泪水慢慢地顺着几道皱纹滑下有些肉嘟嘟的脸颊，最后脱离了下巴尖，在脚边的草地上击打出一个极小的坑。那人描述，他的脚边一下子开出了许多纯白的野花。那是个奇迹，他发誓说。可是就连教堂里小隔间里的神父也有些不置可否，更不要说酒桌上朋友们的哄笑了。

至于那天为什么哭，就算你真的去问亚兹拉斐尔，他都记不起有这么一回事。也许是想起了那场天堂与地狱的恶战，也许是想起那天自己差一点被同事取了性命，当然也有可能是更简单的原因，他的眼睛里飘进了一粒大概是魔鬼派来的灰尘。

毕竟大部分的天使真的很少哭，亚兹拉斐尔也一样。

但是有一天亚兹拉斐尔确确实实地哭了。

那是一个平常的潮湿阴冷的雨天。天使接到了克劳利一通莫名其妙的电话，说是等会要来书店喝酒。“看在上帝的面子上，现在是上午十点！”但克劳利好像完全没有听进去，“放轻松天使，今天是周五...稍后见。”

于是两小时后，天使和恶魔坐在书店后面的房间里的两张扶手椅里，已经喝光了一瓶红酒。

“天使，还记得我们在中世纪那时候吗...那可真是...”

“盔甲太沉了....”

“没错，正是我想说的，太沉了...”

“而且夹着不舒服...”亚兹迟钝地揉了揉自己凸起的小肚子，眼神涣散。

“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”克劳利突然挺直了一下身子，又倒回去，“今天是情人节。”

“哦....多么美好的节日。”亚兹拉斐尔咧了咧嘴角，露出一个不那么令人信服的笑。

“情人节？美好？”

“我能感受到爱，很多的爱。”

“我也能感受到恨，更多的恨。”

“什么？”亚兹拉斐尔清醒了大半，他摇了摇脑袋，“情人节吗？一定有什么误会。”

“不....”克劳利化作一条蛇攀上亚兹拉斐尔的扶手椅，吐出的信子几乎要触到天使的耳廓，他嘶嘶地在耳边低语，“要不要试试看，我教你怎么感受情人节的恨。”

“克劳利，你是在诱惑我吗？你知道我是不会堕落得和你一样的。”

哦，这句话很伤人，克劳利心想。

“试一下，没有任何后果，我保证。”

“好吧。”

克劳利化回人形，由于刚刚蛇形的缠绕，他现在俯身双手撑在亚兹两侧。“试着亲我。”

“亲吻一个恶魔？”亚兹在扶手椅里不安地扭动着向后微微地拉开和克劳利鼻尖的距离，“太不得体了...我该醒酒了，嗝。”

克劳利一只手迅速地捧住天使的脸，“等等...”他再次凑近，亚兹拉斐尔可以朦胧地看清他放大的金色瞳仁，“我们说好了的，试一下...”他嘶嘶地低声说。

“Give me your blessing*[注]，亚兹拉斐尔。”

亚兹拉斐尔感到自己的头很痛，一抽一抽地像是锤子由内向外击打着自己的额头。他闭着眼睛张开嘴，却忘了自己想说些什么。他能感受到近在咫尺的呼吸，湿湿暖暖的气息呼在自己的嘴唇上。

“Give me your blessing, Angel. ”

接下来发生的事让亚兹拉斐尔即使在醉酒的状态下也几乎弹跳起来。除了嘴上柔软温暖的触感之外，是撞进自己胸口的一股洪流。里面掺杂了爱和恨，绝望和希望，美好和痛苦，像是一个丝毫不懂绘画的人把所有的颜料混在一起，龙卷风一样摇晃着他的心智。他是能感受到爱的，是的，就在那里，虽然他曾经以为恶魔不会有爱的，但他显然错了。但不仅仅是爱——

他感受到那天恶魔在燃烧的书店中嘶喊时的绝望，眼看着爱车烧毁时的不舍，自己威胁他再也不跟他讲话时的恐慌，他又感受到克劳利对恶魔身份的憎恶，对这个阴冷天气的恼火，对自己从未向他展示爱意的气愤，以及对他两人未来的担忧。无数负面的情绪掺杂在爱里面，如同红色的血中掺着黑色的毒药，流向他全身的同时，千万把刀刺向他的心脏，他不禁颤抖起来。

这怎么会是爱呢，爱本应该是纯粹的，不含任何杂质的爱。上帝为我们展现过爱，就像阳光可以驱散黑暗，天经地义。

“上帝啊，这是为什么。”

“为什么恶魔的爱可以比天使的爱更...”

“难道天使的爱是错的，是劣等的吗？”

“你哭了？”克劳利的嘴唇离开了自己，亚兹拉斐尔被扯回现实，“你竟然哭了？”克劳利收回捧着他的脸的右手，盯着虎口的那滴泪水，“哦...我感觉不太好...”刺痛从虎口传遍全身，像是电流刺进血脉。

“...克劳利？”

“听着天使，你不该哭的。这有什么好哭的啊？”他叹了口气。

亚兹拉斐尔连忙醒了酒，扶起跌坐在地上的克劳利，后者正盯着自己慢慢化成烟的右手看。他慢慢抬起头，目光锁住了天使的浅色瞳仁。

“天使，我...”

“我知道。”亚兹拉斐尔平静地打断了他，“我知道。”

克劳利努力地挤出一个似笑非笑的鬼脸，他尽力了——他的身体正逐渐地麻木，或者说，被圣水净化，像是空气净化机吸进的那些混浊空气般慢慢降解，每一个邪恶黑暗的细胞都在被打碎重组，彻骨的痛让他几乎无法思考。

但...没什么好后悔的，不是吗？

当年伊甸园墙上的一眼，他看了六千年。他看着天使瞳孔里自己的倒影，就像又看到了当年穿着黑袍子小心翼翼地同他讲话的那个自己。

他现在终于知道了，他想。

“情人节快乐，亚兹拉斐尔。”

“对不起，亲爱的。”亚兹拉斐尔轻轻地对着面前的空气说。

天使盯着那张现在已经空荡荡的扶手椅和椅子坐垫上开出的一朵白色雏菊，呆呆地坐着，坐到了天亮。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 1\. give me your blessing是双关，即可以理解为“同意我吧”，也可以理解为“祝福我吧”（宗教含义）。这个双关我太喜欢了我实在舍不得放弃所以只能写英文QAQ
> 
> 2\. 私设是一滴圣水就会狗带（我觉得原剧应该也就是这样，不然克劳利不会一滴都不敢碰）


End file.
